warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
Hints and Tips
Introduction The following article is a series of basic, yet often overlooked, tips and tricks that will help you be a better teammate, squad leader, and Warface player as a whole. For the more experienced players, you may find that you already know a fair amount of these tips, and would probably benefit more from more robust tutorials, tips, videos, and the like. Feel free to add in your own tips that you think would be useful here! Daily Login Feature (Pc edition only),Recently implemented, this feature encourages consecutive daily logins, giving you rewards. More Specifically, here are the detailed Set: Day 1 – 6 Hours Smoke Grenade (Red) (All classes) Day 2 – 6 Hours Flashbang (All classes) Day 3 – 2 Anti-Personal Mines (Sniper and Engineer) Day 4 – 6 Hours Army Knife (All classes) Day 5 – 6 Hours ZX84 USP (All classes) Day 6 – 2 Revival Coins (All classes) Day 7 – 7 Days Frontline Vest (All classes) Day 8 - Restart with Day 1 Set Log in daily! The more consecutively you log on, the more lucrative the rewards are! The rewards usually change with the updates. Casual Play You can play Warface casually, the matching (looking for a game) system is adequate, if not without faults, and the missions usually take from 5 to 30 minutes, depending on the difficulty. The mission duration makes it easy for people to pop onto the game for a mission or two, instead of having to dedicate large amounts of time to Warface. There's also a large bonus for casual mission players (new PvE missions appear every 24 hours). If you play only a few missions a day, then you will have a new mission to look forward to every day (However, if you play dozens of missions a day, then the 5 available missions will quickly turn into a grind). However, all items need to be repaired regularly and all buffs in the game are temporary; they can last from anywhere from 6 hours to one month (if used conservatively). As with most of the other free-to-play multiplayer FPS games, casual gamers may find themselves under-equipped, under-powered, and progressing much slower than the more hardcore players. But everything is still unlockable with time, and Warface is definitely plenty of fun for all players. Making Money One of the biggest complaints on the Warface forums is how hard it is to make money in the game. It isn't generally the price of the new equipment; rather, it is the repair costs of said equipment that causes plenty of complaints. Often reward for successfully completed mission would barely cover the cost of repairs, worse yet failed missions are pure loss. Here are a few tips to help you gain more money: *Complete the Regular, Skilled, and Hardcore Missions at least once a day as they grant a bonus once a day. *Default equipment does not require repairs. It is possible to complete ANY mission with default equipment, and certainly easy missions. While it is tempting to bring the best equipment you have to the mission it is much more sound to save the high end weapons and armor for the the hard PvE missions or the occasional PvP match. This way, your gun will help you win fights that you would have otherwise lost, while default weapons will get you through easy missions with adequate payout and no maintenance cost. *Try to fit in a PvP match or two; I've found that PvP matches reap more rewards than the Co-op missions, albeit with them being harder. Naturally this method relies on your abilities in PvP. Hardcore missions are typically the most profitable. *As a last resort, buy money boosts which will increase the payouts of the missions. This probably isn’t an effective solution if you are casual player, and it will only show its value on completed missions; failed missions return few enough rewards that a money boost is hardly noticeable. Be nice to your medic The team medic is the only thing standing between a healthy, 5-person squad, and a single Rifleman who would be lucky to reach the next checkpoint alive. If you want to be revived, or healed for that matter, try not to stray out into enemy fire attempting to be "Rambo" or get some kind of 360-no scope. Rather, try to think tactically in order to take less damage and bring the hurt onto the enemy. Everyone dies eventually, but try to make it easy on your medic and die some place nice where it would be easy to revive you. Medics won't go out in the open or into the group of enemies just because you were dumb enough to rush 10 men enemy squad alone. Use cover, stay with the team, avoid open spaces - this will make medic's job easier and your chances or revival much better. Defibrillators need time to recharge, once you are revived do not rush back into the fray, get out from under fire, let medic heal you completely, take stock of the tactical situation. If you die immediately after the revive medic will not be able to help you. When the squad dies it is usually the medic that is blamed. Usually by someone who died recklessly. Insulting the medic won't gain you anything, but might mean you'll lose the healer altogether. If you really do think the medic is bad, coach him rather than simply criticize. In fact, this advice applies to all the classes You have all the time in the world The co-op mission score does not affect the payout, but it does affect the crown reward, so it is tempting to rush forward. However, getting killed will not net you those crowns, so think tactically, don't take unnecessary risks, and help out your teammates. 'Know the mission' Missions are repeatable: play the mission several times and familiarize yourself with the map, available routes, NPC spawn locations, scripted events, ambush spots and try to find tactical positions for each of the 4 classes. If you are playing Hardcore co-op. Be aware friendly fire is on! A couple of bullets wont cause damage, However if you unload a clip on to your friends youll find that they will die and they will not be happy. 'Know your team' It’s best if you’re playing with someone you have played with before, have voice chat to coordinate team actions, and so on. If you don't have that, take some time to figure out your teammates – do they seem to know what they are doing? Do they like to rush or do they take time to heal and restock? Are they lone wolfs or do they try to work as a team? Keep in mind that the harder co-op missions are just about impossible to complete without some sort of teamwork. 'Know the situation' You can know what the mission is down to every single rock, but you can't predict what will happen. Check the actual situation before going forward, avoid tunnel vision, check your six, etc. Charging into a group of riot shield npcs is a bad time to realize that your team has been picked off by snipers. Stick together Stay with the team! There are times when it’s advantageous to split up (fighting the Heavy Gunner for instance), but even then try on the side of caution. Finding yourself fighting 4 or 5 Blackwoods alone is not pleasant, or worse yet going alone against Riot-Shield Soldier! Staying together ensures that you will always have at least 1 person backing you up, in case you get wounded, need ammo, a boost up, or (continuing with the example) killing a Riot-Shielder. Make sure there is at least 1 person covering you before you push forward! Cover is available, use it The mission maps provide a lot of cover – use it. Keep in mind not all cover works the same: wooden planks will make it harder for the enemy to target you but bullets still go straight through it so you may still take damage; a burned out car might provide a good cover if you kneel behind it, but a sniper on a higher ground might still have an right angle to hit you. Get out from under the fire. It should be your #1 priority to get to cover if you're being shot at; furthermore, don't try to shoot back. Chances are you'll miss, and in the time it took you to shoot and get killed, you could have slid into cover. Once you get to cover, stay there! You might not have a clear shot at the enemy from your position – let your teammates to take care of it, or consider the tactical situation and move to a better position… but moving out into the open will just get you killed. If the cover is not working – move. It is not uncommon to see a player stay behind a wooden wall even though still taking damage. Or for a player to be hit by a Blackwood sniper once every few seconds but remain in place relying on the medic to heal him between the hits. This is a horrible "tactic", as it is neither helping your teammates nor disposing of the enemy. And everything above is especially important during the defensive missions, whether you are defending against the waves of soldiers or say a gunship. You have to remember that important thing isn’t how many people you’ve killed, it’s how many people failed to kill you that matters; Hide, use cover, don’t stray too far from the team, cover your teammates, and wait for the clear shot. Ultimately, it is more beneficial to the team for the players to stay alive, not to kill as many Blackwood as possible before they die. Note : Some of the mech missions give you cover such as burned out cars. If you hide behind one of these during the mech's rocket barrage, you may find yourself without cover soon, because the mech can destroy these barriers. Advice for each Individual Class Medic *Don’t underestimate your handgun, even the most basic ones have surprising range and considerable accuracy. Handguns might lack stopping power, but you can still take out snipers at an appreciable distance with your sidearm. *Defibrillator can be used as a melee weapon – it is slow, but very powerful. Most importantly, defibrillators deal massive amounts of damage to Heavy Gunners: wait until the Juggernaut begins to reload, run up to it and shock. It will work regardless of whether you attack from the back or not, but it will deliver a lot more damage if you apply shock directly to power unit. *Shotgun – Absolutely devastating at close range, it can easily dispose of enemies within a few meters. It might feel counter intuitive, but you might actually want to charge toward the enemy (dive and slide if necessary to avoid some of the fire) to deliver the shot point blank. Keep in mind most shotguns are slow firing and very slow to reload so try to keep the weapon fully loaded, reloading in the middle of the fight cost valuable seconds and might cost you your life, so use time downtime to reload. On the other hand remember that most shotguns reload one slug at a time and can be fired even in the middle of reloading! Use this to your advantage! *Recognize the lost causes – one thing you have to accept as a medic is that you can’t save everyone, and some aren’t worth saving either. You won’t help anyone by dying yourself, so learn to recognize lost causes. If teammate dies in the open in a spot covered by two enemy snipers and a machine gun emplacement – trying to resurrect him will simply add your body on top of his. Leave him; you will serve your squad better by healing those who know how to use cover. *Be prepared to focus on healing. Medics primary role at all times is to keep the squad alive and healthy, but it's twice as true on defensive and safari missions. It is possible and even likely that in such missions you'll never get a chance to deal any damage at all. However without a skilled and dedicated medic such missions inevitably fail. Rifleman *Prone will help steady aim and increase accuracy especially for LMGs, don't forget to slide into it! Remember to try to corner hug or pie corners if not prone. *Don't be afraid to spray and pray. You can spare the ammo. In PvE missions, stray bullets from your spray can actually wound/drop enemies. (Suppressing Fire) *Refill teammates ammo when they need it! No one likes the rifleman who is too busy running ahead solo to refill someones ammo. Engineer *Always help the medic with armour or the medic will die easily. *Make sure to repair your other teammate's as well. Armour may not be as good as health, but it helps keep players alive longer than just health alone. *Use your claymore in choke points or near areas where you know enemies will pass through. This is extremely useful when clearing any potential threats before proceeding by allowing the enemies to move toward you first. This can work extremely well against heavy troopers, where they can easily one-shot kill a player in Hardcore Coop and decimate an entire team within seconds if not taken care of quickly. Sniper *Avoid doubling up on snipers. It's the only class that has no support ability whatsoever and there's little need for two. If you see someone is already a sniper, change to a different class *Try to hang back when the team moves forward into battle. A good sniper will pick off enemies from afar and also save their team when being flanked in doing so. *Prioritize targets on high ground or far away such as Demomen, Spec-Ops,or other snipers. It is easier for you to pick them off than a scopeless teammate. *Use your pistol in mid/close range situations if need be. Going into scope on your sniper at mid/close range will only limit your FOV. If you run out of ammo in your pistol clip, switching back to your sniper and spraying from the hip can also work in a pinch. *In PvE - Go for headshots! One headshot is faster than a couple of body shots and won't eat through your ammo like spraying would. Also, spraying constantly will only nurture bad habits and won't make you any better at aiming. Know Your Enemies Get to know what sort of enemies would appear before heading into a match. Certain classes were made to eliminate certain types of enemies, so it is best to know the most efficient way of handling a situation. please refer to NPC Enemies for more information about the enemies you will be facing Communicate With Your Team It is best to communicate with your team, either through normal chat or through quick chat. Quick chat is normally used for asking for a Medic to heal, a Engineer to give armour, or an Assault to give ammo. These requests can be found by pressing F1, then either pressing F1, F2, or F3, depending on what you need. F2, F3, and F4 are also other communication methods. These methods are to normally be used during heated battle. It is best to use the normal chat to discuss a strategy or specify a request. One good example is how to take down the Heavy Gunner, or telling your sniper about the Spec Ops or Demoman. Communication is key to success.